Friend for life
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Duo et sa maman vont lui acheter un nouvel ami...


Titre : _Friend for life_  
Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : UA, kids, cute ?

Dis/claimer et avertissement : aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de cette fic (mon chat peut en témoigner). Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Duo et sa maman vont lui acheter un nouvel ami.

Janvier 2011

_Friend for life_

Les portes automatiques coulissèrent ; Duo retint son souffle. En une demi seconde, ses yeux arpentèrent ce qui pour lui tenait lieu de caverne d'Ali Baba (il adorait cette histoire). Il cavala alors à l'intérieur, manquant de peu de faire trébucher sa mère qui lui donnait la main.

« Duo ! Calme-toi un peu ! »

Mais Duo ne l'écouta pas (il avait l'ouïe très sélective). Il se rua sur la première vitrine qui se présenta à lui, écrasant son nez et ses petites mains contre la plaque de verre.

« Duo !

— Dis maman, c'est quoi, ça ? Je peux en avoir un ?

— Ce sont des gerbilles, et non, tu ne peux pas. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un hamster, rappelle-toi.

— Mais c'est chouette, un gerbille !

— _Une_ gerbille.

— Y'a que des filles ?

— On dit une gerbille mâle pour les garçons.

— C'est bizarre… Je peux avoir une gerbille mâle aussi ?

— Apprends déjà à t'occuper de ton hamster. »

Duo entreprit de bouder mais son regard tomba sur une seconde vitrine et il poussa une exclamation ravie, les gerbilles déjà bien loin de son esprit.

« Des chiens !

— Duo ! Ne cours pas comme ça, tu vas faire peur aux animaux ! »

Elle abandonna l'idée du coiffeur l'après-midi. D'ici que son fils ait épuisé ses réserves d'hyperactivité en galopant dans l'animalerie dans tous les sens (cinq ou six fois) et qu'il se décide à choisir son hamster, il serait trop tard pour se faire faire une couleur. Dans un élan de gêne soudain, elle porta la main à son absence de coiffure (un chignon hâtif au lever ce matin) avant de la laisser retomber. Une mère célibataire avec un fils tel que le sien n'avait tout simplement pas le loisir de se soucier de son apparence, encore moins de plaire à autrui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, sourit-elle, son petit bout d'homme lui apportait tout le bonheur dont on pouvait rêver dans une vie.

Un soupir malgré tout aux lèvres en constatant que son rayon de soleil avait encore disparu, elle se rapprocha de l'enclot des chiots. Elle savait que Duo désirait plus que tout un chien. Hélas, c'était impossible dans leur petit appartement, l'animal serait malheureux. Sans compter qu'il aurait fallu le sortir tous les jours, une tâche pour laquelle Duo était trop jeune encore, et elle n'en avait ni le temps ni les moyens. De plus, elle souhaitait responsabiliser son fils. Un hamster lui semblait un bon compromis en taille et en investissement. Duo pourrait s'occuper lui-même de la cage (sous sa surveillance, bien sûr). Aussi, un hamster vivait moins longtemps. Peut-être qu'une fois Duo plus âgé, avec une situation financière plus stable, un environnement plus adéquat… Mais à six ans, et à l'heure actuelle, un hamster était tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui accorder.

L'inquiétude la saisit quand la frimousse de Duo ne se trouva pas là où elle l'avait vue disparaître moins d'une minute plus tôt mais sa voix enjouée l'appelant fit aussitôt taire ses angoisses.

« Maman, j'ai trouvé, c'est lui que je veux ! »

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre puis un froncement de sourcil perplexe. Duo tenait par la main un adorable petit garçon, à vue de nez de son âge, dont l'épaisse tignasse sombre tentait en vain de camoufler la profondeur de ses yeux bleus et bridés. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle chercha les parents du petit.

« Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?

— Oui ! On pourrait le mettre dans ma chambre !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Oui ! Et on l'appellerait… C'est quoi ton nom ? fit-il à l'attention de l'enfant inconnu.

— Heero.

— Et on l'appellerait Heero !

— Mais… mon chéri, c'est un petit garçon… »

Duo hocha très vite la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'une nouvelle voix s'éleva non loin d'eux. Elle reconnut sans peine la note de panique puis de soulagement du parent ayant momentanément égaré une progéniture remuante. Elle adressa un sourire compatissant au grand homme blond qui trotta vers eux et dont le fils avait de toute évidence hérité les yeux.

« Heero ! Comment de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ?

— J'étais pas loin, se justifia l'enfant.

— Alors, maman, c'est bon ? On peut le ramener à la maison ?

— Je doute que son père soit d'accord.

— C'est toi son papa ? Je peux garder Heero ?

— Pardon ?

— T'as les cheveux longs ! T'es une fille ? se renseigna le petit garçon brun d'un ton méfiant.

— Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête !

— Oh, bon, ça va alors. J'aime pas les filles.

— Moi non plus, sauf ma maman !

— Mon papa va m'acheter une tortue. Tu veux la voir ?

— Ouais ! Viens, je sais où c'est ! »

Ils décampèrent main dans la main, laissant les deux adultes derrière.

« Heu… fit l'homme, se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Duo se passionne très vite mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez récupérer votre fils avant la fin de la journée.

— Voilà qui est rassurant, rit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Je m'appelle Aidin.

— Elaine. »

Ils retrouvèrent les enfants en plein conciliabule, camouflés derrière un monticule de litière, assis en tailleur au pied d'un grand aquarium.

« Ou peut-être pas, concéda-t-elle. Mais une fois acheté, nous ne pourrons pas attendre pour rapporter le hamster chez nous.

— Même problème avec la tortue. Je sens venir les grandes eaux… »

Elle sourit, amusée. Six ans, c'était encore l'âge des gros chagrins inconsolables.

« N'y voyez pas là de la drague malhabile mais peut-être devrions-nous échanger nos numéros de téléphone… »


End file.
